


Sweetest Perfection

by RaidumGua



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Multi, Object Penetration
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidumGua/pseuds/RaidumGua
Summary: Martin被大雨困在了录音棚，本想去Club的他因为工作意见不合和Alan产生了一些肢体冲突。Dave前来劝架，Basildon boys一致的意见让Alan决定牺牲一些东西来换取他的认可。
Relationships: Dave Gahan/Martin Gore/Alan Wilder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sweetest Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> 非常OOC 非常粗暴  
> 女装Dom Mart  
> First Time Alan  
> 不知道在干什么的直男Dave

“我不明白你为什么喜欢在每个晚上都把自己搞得一团糟。”Alan在Martin背后冷冷地评论，后者正因窗外毫无预兆的惊雷和随之而来的倾盆大雨发出失望的咆哮，这意味着他在录音室工作结束后造访地下BDSM Club的计划完全泡汤。Dave不置可否地吹了声口哨，Martin扔给他一个警告的眼神，随后看向盘踞在高脚椅上，显然在用一种冒犯的姿态挑衅他的Alan：“我想去哪里就去哪里，你又不是我在Basildon的监护人。”他对着随身镜里精心描摹了一半的妆容叹气，还是拿起眼线笔准备把他的“创作”完成。而他没能够平滑地把这至关重要的一笔画完，当他听到Alan继续用他那尖刻的语调说道：“如果我和Dave能不用每天去肮脏的小巷里把他妈的穿得像个廉价婊子一样的你捞出来的话，我完全同意，Mary。”

“Hey！”Dave从他的游戏机里抬起头，打断了Alan粗鲁的评论，但没能拦下向Alan方向冲去的Martin。“如果你是想找架打，直接说就可以了，”Martin试图拎起Alan的衬衫领，伸出的手快速被他打掉，“我一点都不在乎你还有没有手去弹他妈的合成器，真的。”

“你要是能从你思考怎么把男人哄上你的床的时间里抽出一点听一下demo track，我立刻滚出这该死的乐队，但你太忙着挑选适合你的鸡巴了Mary。”Alan冷笑着说，踢开地上散落着的几盒磁带。他抓住Martin的手腕想把它们反剪到身后，手臂上留下几道指甲刮擦的血痕。Martin挣扎着想要逃脱他的掌控，弯下腰用膝盖狠狠地命中他的腹部，Alan发出痛苦的怒吼，用力扯着Martin的卷发，试图用体重把他压制在身下。正当他们两人将要失去平衡时，激烈的碰撞陡然消失，Alan向前怒视，看到Dave皱着眉架着正在蠕动着想要向他扑来的Martin。

“冷静Al！”Dave吼道，堪堪避过想要掐住Martin脖子的Alan，“我他妈只有两只手，明天的live我也不能抬两个人上场！”他不耐烦地嘶了一声，给了Martin一脚让他老实下来。他的手探进Martin的皮裤，知道Martin会随时随地随身带着手铐和别的一些有趣小玩意。Dave向前扑向正在准备下一次袭击的Alan，冲力使他们两人都跌倒在地。Alan的背脊着地，他痛呼一声，拱起背想把骑在他身上的Dave抖落，但比起Basildon的少年惯犯来讲，习惯弹钢琴的中产子弟力量明显不敌，Dave牢牢收拢他的手臂，咔哒一声把他反铐在身后。Alan喘着粗气滑落在地，交替打量着抱着手臂用责备的眼光看着他的Dave和同样瘫坐在地的Martin，最终开口。“抱歉，我不该把工作上的情绪转移到个人上，Martin。”

“没关系，如果你对乐队事务有意见，告诉我们或者Andy，OK？”Martin勉强自己露出一个微笑，凌乱的头发和妆容使他看起来分外悲惨而缺乏说服力。这种公事公办的口吻一般属于Andy Fletcher，但该死的Andy今天交了狗屎运，他的女友带着双人伞和一盒避孕套出现在录音室前，不等Dave从麦克风旁探出头来，他便欢天喜地一阵风似的消失在了雨里。每次新专辑发布前都是压力巨大的一段时间，逃离录音室，Martin想，Dave也想，总是紧绷着的Alan更是差点把这几个字写在脸上。Martin不去管第二天的宿醉和Alan的微词，快速重新画好饱满的红唇和闪亮的眼影，换上吊带裙和丝袜，没有特意避开他的乐队伙伴们。他褪下皮裤，背对着Alan和Dave把袜跟缓慢拉上大腿，调整它卡在臀部的位置。在一些微调后，Martin满意地放手，丝袜发出清脆的一声响箍回他纤细而紧致的大腿上。Alan的眼神飘忽不定，在他回过头时一半慌乱一半厌恶地移开视线。

Martin走过去给Alan解开手铐。他喜欢用的女士香水味道无孔不入地侵入Alan的感官，Alan突然瑟缩了一下，不易察觉地挪动身体退远了一点。Martin低头摸索着Alan手腕内侧的皮肤寻找解开机关的褡扣，灼热的吐息覆盖了他的脖颈，Alan的脸无法抑制地因厌恶而扭曲。Martin沉下脸来，轻哼一声回到了他的座位上。场面一时沉默下来，Dave在翻看他的Frontman Guidebook，Alan埋头在原声带里工作，Martin注视着窗外等待这场突如其来的大雨停歇。他极其需要一场彻夜狂欢和至少5品脱的啤酒作为稍稍扯松勒在他脖颈上的绳索的手段，但雨没有任何变小的趋势，把他和一个显然自视甚高的Alan Wilder和一个没有心情伪装的Dave Gahan困在一起。他的焦躁在Alan用称不上和善的语调呼唤的时候达到了顶峰：

“嘿Mart，你有看到我的remix disc吗？原本放在你的桌子上，我希望你听了。”

“什么？”Martin愣了一下，竭力从脑海里拽出有关的记忆。在一些夜晚的光景和不同的身体断片闪过之后，他终于记起几天前Alan的提议。“Alan，我想这张专辑的单曲数量已经足够，B面也不需要remix填充，我认为你应该关心的是制作而不是……”而不是专辑的每个方面。特别是他Martin Gore一手操刀的创作和编曲，在这些方面他不容任何质疑。

“那把它还给我。现在，把，它，给，我。”Alan双手撑着工作台站起身来，眼中闪烁着不言自明的怒气。

Martin在他凌乱的工作台上一阵翻找，结果一无所获。“抱歉，Alan，我找不到它了，或许是被我放到柏林的工作室里了，下次……”

下一秒，Alan飞快地穿过工作台朝他扑了过来，在他来得及作出反应之前，他被死死抵在自己的工作台上，Alan的膝盖插进他的双腿之间防止他挣扎扭动。Alan用一只手把他的手腕钳制在头顶，胸口在离Martin只有几英寸的地方剧烈起伏。Dave从Guidebook里抬起头来，递来一个探询的眼神。Martin向他微笑表示没事，猛然用力弓起脊背试图把Alan甩下去。Alan被颠簸了一下，几乎失去他的掌控权，他把自己的身体紧紧地贴上Martin的胸口，他们的每一寸皮肤都被用力压合在一起。Alan缓慢移动着自己的重心，确保Martin的所有活动范围都受制于他的重量。“所有其他人的工作都不如你这个婊子打的‘零工’重要，欲求不满的女装变态？”Alan嘲讽的声音悬浮在Martin的耳旁，Martin的怒吼从他们紧贴的胸口传来一阵震动，穿过他的脊髓。不满于Martin的持续挣扎和高人一等的态度，他抬起腿把Martin卡得更紧了一点，捏紧右拳准备把这该死的混蛋揍到再也说不出话为止。

Alan扳过Martin的脸，而这是他此生犯的最大的一个错误。他准备照面给Martin一拳，但他的目光不自觉地偏移。在灯光下Martin的唇色艳丽，眼角发红地狠狠向上瞪视着他，眼睫上的闪粉在柔和的光线下混杂着惊惶和厌恶，散发出无与伦比的光彩。这让他产生了一种在打女人的错觉，一个漂亮而娇艳的生物，他的同事，他的朋友，他的伙伴。Alan良好的家教使他凝滞在了半空，他意识到他的身体紧紧摩擦着Martin的每一寸皮肤，他的膝盖刚好潜进了他的短裙，顶着他裸露而半硬的性器前端。Alan冲上头脑的血液一瞬间回流冷却，流过他的四肢百骸之后在某个部位近乎疼痛地炸裂开来。

Alan快速退却开来，没有放松对Martin的钳制，闭上眼用尽全力均匀自己的呼吸。Martin仍在他身下小幅度挣扎，给他们两个都带来一阵流过脊髓的颤栗。在无意间触碰到Alan坚硬地抵着他的东西以后，Martin立刻停止了扭动，不可置信地盯着Alan。

在一阵无法言明的情绪划过Martin的头脑之际，Alan带来的热度和压迫从他的上方破碎，Dave从背后无声欺近，懒洋洋地用搏击姿势锁住Alan的脖颈。他的彩页画册平摊在地上，性感的脱衣舞男蜷缩起猫一样灵活性感的肉体，朝书页外抛出柔顺的媚眼。Martin为这滑稽剧一般的反转感到好笑，手极具暗示意味地滑过Alan的胯部。“Wilder，这就是为什么你今天像个求操的王八蛋一样的原因？”他混杂着轻蔑和嘲讽轻轻弹了弹Alan的性器，后者剧烈搏动了一下，漏出细微的呻吟。“小荡妇，有多久没搞到男人上你的床了？”

“去你妈的，Gore！”Alan咆哮，瞄准Martin的下巴上踢，Martin眼疾手快地抓住他的大腿，顺势把他的双腿张开。他用拇指按压着Alan裤子上清晰可见的凸起，故意不去触碰前端。“我可以满足你的小小怪癖Alan，你需要放松一下，”他露出一个标准的Martin Gore式微笑，“想一起玩玩吗，Dave？”

Dave从喉咙里发出一个音节表示他听到了，既没有表示同意也没有表示反对。Alan的身体像鳗鱼一样蜷曲，皮肤上泛起一层薄薄的疙瘩。“我他妈对你们玩的变态游戏没有一丁点兴趣！操！别碰我！”Martin没有来得及躲过近距离吐来的一口唾沫，“就算你喜欢当他妈的公用婊子，至少也让自己看起来值钱一点！”

Martin气极反笑，他用力迫使Alan跪下，在得到无休止的抵抗后狠狠踢了Alan的膝盖骨一脚达到了他的目的。他掀起自己的短裙下摆，不着一缕的性器轻推Alan的嘴唇。Alan被混杂着雄性气味和女性香水的味道熏得想吐，露出尖牙欲咬，Martin迅速避过，用他的阴茎抽打了一下Alan的脸，捏住他的下颚强迫他张口。Alan死死咬紧牙关，Martin的耐心已经到了极限，他给了Alan几拳，Alan的脸像沙袋一样被打得斜侧，吐出一口血。Martin抓住机会狠狠地把他的坚挺送进Alan的口中，在直插到喉咙底端之后用力抽出来再插入更深处，因为Alan在被迫含住他的鸡巴时喉咙内部的震动、呛咳和悲鸣而感到极度兴奋。身后Dave锁住Alan的双臂，呼吸渐渐粗重起来。“可以了，Martin，”Dave说，不自然地调整着站姿，“这是Alan第一次，对他温柔点。”

Martin抽出他的性器，抹掉上面的鲜血、体液和涎水，没去管同样被这些玷污的Alan悲惨的脸。Alan的非暴力不合作态度使得这场口交没有任何体验可言，他不会用嘴唇包裹他的牙齿，也不会活动舌头取悦他的龟头，让Martin除了疼痛以外几乎感受不到别的。“别总是好像自己高人一等似的，Wilder，地球不是围绕着伦敦人和你们该死的高尚品味转的，如果你他妈不敢像个男人一样承担这么做的后果，就别对我的生活方式和作品指手画脚，”Martin后退一步，躲开Alan吐来的另一口鲜血，“我想你很清楚谁才是这里的创作核心，如果你不能在乐队里发挥你该有的价值，Depeche Mode不欢迎一个充满偏见和无理取闹的人。”

他们的视线在半空中无声地交锋，Dave耸耸肩打断了令人尴尬的沉默。“我同意Mart，Al，你是一个优秀的键盘手，但所有人的才华都需要为乐队的团结服务，你不能总是这么在私下里挑起争端，这会毁了我们的合作关系和可能的前途。”他咳嗽一声，换了个角度使他的勃起没那么明显，“压力太大的话，你可以休息一段时间。”

Alan的肩膀好像突然失去了力道，他放松后背靠向工作台。他意识到，他需要为融入这个来自Basildon的男孩团队付出一些代价——一些工作以外的代价——来换取一张“认可”的入场券。“如果参与你们肮脏的玩乐游戏意味着我的工作能被你们承认的话，”Alan深吸一口气，抹干净伤痕累累的脸，上挑的蓝色眼睛带着点挑衅看向Martin，“我可以给你们一次机会。”

Martin的眉毛由于惊讶而上挑，不动声色地向前一步，高跟长靴踏在地板上发出清脆的声响。“我并没有要求你的加入，Alan，但你不会为一次新鲜体验而后悔的。”他看到Alan歪靠在桌旁，下颌轻微上扬，用倨傲的蓝色眼睛斜睨着他，同时显得傲慢自大又极端性感，“你该对自己更诚实一点，暂时忘掉工作和你那些道德教条，好吗？你可以放心把自己交给我。”Martin意有所指地拍了拍Alan的脸，像对待温顺的小狗一样捋平桀骜不驯的金发。“脱掉裤子，双腿分开，屁股朝这边跪到工作台上。”

Alan由于过分直白的要求不舒服地扭动着身子，还是无声地照做了。他松开自己的皮带，裤子和内裤堆在他的脚踝处，缓慢地跪趴在桌子上，犹豫地翘起自己的屁股。Alan咬着下唇回过头看向Martin，无声地催促着下一步命令。Martin带着笑意站在不远处，他缀着亮片的蕾丝吊带裙堪堪能够遮挡他的性器，略微透明的黑色丝袜和长靴包裹着紧致的双腿，妆容和红唇在惨白的工作室灯光下也显得无懈可击。意识到来自Martin和Dave的注视，Alan感到血液涌向下腹，他挪动着双腿不自然地尝试隐藏自己的勃起，得到Martin不轻不重地打了他屁股一下作为惩罚。“在我说可以动之前，不准乱动。”Martin用膝盖把Alan的双腿再次顶开，给了Dave一瞥。Dave得到了Martin可以开始动作的示意，他用戴着皮质手套的手缓慢捧起Alan的脸，擦过他的嘴唇和刚刚的暴行留下的淤青，爱怜地抚摩着他冷淡的脸上留下的伤痕。Alan闭着眼睛，探出舌尖追索着Dave的手指。Dave忍不住笑：“别急，这是Martin的主场。”他放开Alan的脸，一路摩挲向下，在到达Alan胸口的时候给了他一些摩擦和刺激，手指轻弹扭转Alan充血凸起的乳尖。与此同时Martin用手掌描摹着Alan的臀部，有节奏地按压他的下腹，但避开了他疼痛地挺立着的性器。Alan仰起头呻吟，向下伸出一只手想要抚慰自己被忽略的阴茎，但Martin迅速抓住了他的手。“不经允许不准随便碰你自己，不然我会给你惩罚。”他拉着Alan的手把他引到后方，鼓励性地轻拍他的臀肉。“用自己的手指把后面打开。”

Alan在被Martin控制住的时候忍不住骂了一句脏话，Martin毫不留情地重重抽了几下他的屁股，他的尾音上扬成一声变调的惊喘，尖叫被埋没在Dave的一个亲吻里。“别以为你长着一个好看的屁股我就会对你手下留情，小坏蛋。”Martin就事论事地说，示意Dave退开。Dave发出失望的嚎叫，他在自己的皮裤里几乎已经硬的发疼，但Martin才是这场show的主人，他只是一个参与者。Alan咬紧嘴唇，抬高手臂用手指敲了敲Dave的下唇。

“帮我舔。”

Dave有些意外地眨了眨眼，他的舌头瞬间卷上了Alan的手指，模仿着抽送的动作从Alan的指尖一直包裹到手指根部。Alan的手指得到充分濡湿以后便抽离了Dave，Dave的舌尖恋恋不舍地跟随着他。Alan试探性地把手探到穴口，他是第一次用后面，不确定自己在这条小径上到底能走多远。他抬高屁股来给自己一个更好的插入角度，也给了Martin一个更好的观看角度。一根手指缓慢滑入，Alan为这种陌生而冰凉的触感皱眉，他稍微活动了一下抚平褶皱，未经开发的处女地欢迎他的探索。在扩张过程中他明显感觉到内壁在收缩着想排出异物，只好尽力伸展手指使紧绷的肌肉放松。第三根手指插入时他难受得倒吸凉气，Martin轻柔地握住他的手腕引导他，在刻意扫过他的前列腺时引起Alan浑身颤抖和一串不成调的尖叫。Dave立刻弯腰把他拽进一个极尽温柔的吻，掠夺着他的每一丝唾液。

“可……可以了……Martin……”

“‘主人’。”

“……可以了，主人……”

“确定吗，Alan？”Martin询问，Dave看了他一眼，不太确定他下一步的操作。

“是的，主人……”

“大声一点！”用力抽打皮肉的声音。

“是的，主人！”Alan用全身力气大声喊，忍住一声抽泣。

“我准备验收你的实践成果，Alan，”Martin用不带感情的语调叙述道，“接下来你每动一下，我都会用鞭子狠狠地抽你。如果你感到无法忍耐，可以喊出你的安全词。明白了吗？”

“明白了，主人！”

Martin伸出一根手指检查了一下Alan的边缘，合上了他的道具箱。“我要开始了。”

Alan期待着他被Martin火热的巨物刺穿，但紧随而来的是金属圆滑而冰冷的触感。他的肠道一阵瑟缩，极力想排出被强行塞入的异物，但Martin没有给他任何调整适应的时间，不间断地把一颗又一颗的金属珠抵着他入口的边沿再推入他的体内，很快Alan就感到下腹堆满了冰冷和沉重，预感到这将要超出他的极限。“Mart……！”他回过头恳求，得到的是Martin面无表情破空挥下两鞭，在他缺乏血色的皮肤上留下肿胀的鞭痕。“第一，‘主人’；第二，不允许动。”他机械的声调突然变得淫秽又粘腻，贴上Alan的耳廓，轻轻舔舐着。“乖孩子，让我看看你能盛下多少颗……”他用气声对Alan的耳畔轻吹，Alan终于在快把他压垮的情绪、羞耻、感触和快乐下抽泣出声。“不要哭，”Martin还是抽了他一鞭，放缓语气，“这是检查，不是奖励，忍不住的话，可以让Dave帮你。”

Dave就站在他的正前方，Alan一抬头便撞上了他前面撑起的帐篷。Dave沉默地拉开自己的拉链，只是刚好让他的性器迫不及待地弹出来，撞到Alan的脸颊上。Alan几乎因为后穴还在不断加码的重量而崩溃，他用脸贴着Dave的阳具失神了好一会儿，才想起来用嘴唇包裹住Dave的前端。Dave注视着Alan，黑色的瞳孔里有同情，有蔑视，更多的是深不见底的低沉欲望。Dave在Alan两次因为把龟头吞得太深而呛得满脸泪水后决定帮他一把，他抓住Alan的头发，挺动胯部在他的嘴里有节奏地抽插。Dave和女孩们玩的次数远比和男人多，Andy和Martin有时候开玩笑地叫他花花公子，他也乐于满足每晚和他过夜的女孩子们的一些小小要求，但他对BDSM等小众爱好并没有像Martin一样热衷。至于Alan Wilder，这个自恃清高、礼貌而又疏远的，一口标准伦敦口音的，把音乐作为事业而不是谋生手段的男人，一丝不挂地俯伏在Martin脚下，泣不成声地含着他的鸡巴？Dave深吸一口气，性器在Alan的口中猛然硬得发疼。这画面哪怕是在他最狂野的梦里都未曾出现过一秒钟。

而Alan没有余裕再去在意他目前的形象，他的下腹沉甸甸的，肚子上的凸起明显有异于平时，这使他看起来像一个怀孕中的英俊父亲，圣洁而又淫荡。他的直肠已经被填满不剩一丝空隙，Martin每再推入一颗钢珠，他都能感觉到他肠道内的皮肤被撕裂、拉伸再扩展，强行在不知道多少颗珠子在他体内互相碰撞发出的闷响中又腾出一点间隙。Alan近乎狂乱地甩头，想把嘴唇从Dave的性器里腾出来发出一点声音，Dave在又一次操进他的喉咙享受他模糊的悲鸣后抽出来，放开了他的头。“Mart……！求……求你！拿出来，天哪，太满了，我要死了——”Alan声音颤抖着恳求，在Martin又从他红肿的边缘恶意地向内推挤后高声尖叫，无法说出一句完整的词句。Martin轻拍他肿胀的小腹，给他带来一阵濒临极限的震动。“最后一颗，加油，宝贝。”Alan从Martin的声音里听出了愉悦的笑意，他的手指捻起不折不扣的折磨工具，一寸寸没入他的体内。“Mart——！啊——”Alan的脊椎激烈向后弓起，过涨带来的疼痛和挤压前列腺带来的快感混合在一起，让他的下肢几乎麻痹。Alan在几乎把他吞没的耳鸣中隐约听到Martin对Dave说，“他全部都吞下去了，真是了不起……”Martin很少有这样情绪外露的时候，如此直白的赞美几乎只有在他完成了某件艺术品之后才能听到。Dave回答他：“是这样，他确实很棒，别对他太苛刻了Martin，照顾好他。”Martin用一声愉快的“mmm”作为应答，随即俯下身，用足以让Alan听清的声音对他说：“保持这样一分钟，在这期间不准射，我会给你奖励。”

Alan呜咽了一声，尽力抬高自己的屁股，分散肠道内几乎让他发疯的压力，全身止不住地颤栗。最先塞进来的珠子落进了更深处，被他的体温暖得几乎和他的身体融为一体。沿途的肠道仍在缓慢地蠕动，钢珠挤压着他的腺体和敏感点，他得很小心地收缩着穴口才能不让最后的珠子掉出去。Alan不断扭动着腰部寻找一个能让钢珠达到平衡点，避免在他体内滚动的姿势，不知道这样的行为配上金属和肉体碰撞的声响在别人眼中几乎算得上勾引。Martin从喉中发出一声低吼，一巴掌拍上他的臀肉，从Alan体内逼出一声惊喘：“这招对我没有用，不知羞耻的小荡妇。”Martin的行为明显带上了一点粗暴狂乱的色彩，他倾身向前，贴在Alan的耳边严厉地说：“在奖励开始之前，你都不准射，听得到吗？”Alan正待回答，Dave的性器再次趁虚而入卡了进来，他已经快到极限了，正在为了获得一点来自Alan的摩擦不择手段。感受到Alan自发地把嘴张开到更方便他进出的角度，努力吸吮着整根，Dave哼笑出声：“不要急，小婊子，我和Martin会满足你的小小变态癖好的——很棒，就是这样。”他没能平稳地说完，Alan的舌头卡进他前端的裂缝，急切地舔掉每一滴前液，让他发出一声呻吟。

Martin没有等到答案，他用手指沾了一点从Alan直直挺立的性器上滴落，已经聚成一个小涡的黏糊糊的前液，稍作品尝，不耐烦地皱眉：“已经快不行了，小混蛋？你喜欢被看着，喜欢像条母狗一样跪着被干，喜欢前面后面都被精液填满，是不是？”Alan含着Dave的东西微弱地呻吟，不安分地扭动胯部无声催促着更多。他想象着自己淫荡的模样，口腔里浓郁的雄性气味几乎让他发疯，他无法否认他喜欢被物化使用，喜欢被当成他们可以尽情羞辱的公用玩具，喜欢这种最原始的奖惩游戏给他带来的目光和爱抚，喜欢抛开理性并完全顺从于自己的欲望。

Martin熟练地用皮带弯成一个适合Alan膨胀性器的束缚套，像对待易碎的玻璃制品一样轻柔地系上褡扣。“这会带你上天堂的……Al……你和我一起。”他喃喃着破碎的话语，炙热的鼻息移到Alan饱涨的后穴，灵巧的舌头从边缘留下一道湿痕蛇一般钻了进去。Alan的头脑炸裂成一片空白，在Dave的鸡巴底下无声地尖叫，Dave的喘息粗重得像是那个刚刚从条子的眼皮底下死里逃生的少年，用力按住Alan的头不让他有任何退避的机会。Alan的性器强劲地脉动着，感觉到睾丸沉重得像是要炸裂一般，如果不是束缚带的作用，他现在应该正在经历一次此生最猛烈的高潮。Martin的舌头在Alan熟透的后穴里逡巡，品尝到了金属的铁锈气息和小穴满溢的蜜汁混合的浓烈味道，心满意足地退开来，在Alan的后背上落下不规律的亲吻。Alan因为延迟的高潮断断续续地哭泣和哀鸣，在Dave抽送的间隙里破碎地恳求：“Mart……Mart……让我去吧，求你了，我想射——之后你想怎样操我都可以——嗯啊啊！”

Martin无法抑制地露出一个志得意满的笑容。“这是你应得的奖励，Alan，接好。”他捉住金属珠末端的线头，稍微停顿一下后，一气呵成地把它们一个个尽数拉出。直肠内壁被粗糙地摩擦翻出，和括约肌的失控感彻底把Alan送上了云端，他沙哑地哭号，Dave把他的性器同时卡到他的喉咙最深处，无法自制地低吼和颤抖，把冰凉的精液尽数注入Alan的嘴里。上下同时爆发的快感使Alan仍被束缚着的精液寻找新的出口，它们从输精管逆流回到了膀胱，给了Alan一次抽搐的干性高潮。Dave满溢的精液从Alan的嘴角流下，他在前后全然陌生的极上快乐面前失去了任何思考的能力，同时失去了他的意识。


End file.
